


Luminous

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with all original cast bar Grissom, the high school/college workings of the team, told through bouts of Facebook and IM texting. </p><p>Sara just moved to Las Vegas from San Francisco, Greg had moved from there a few years back, and they were ready to socialise, meet new people, and live it up on the Strip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

Greg sat down at his bedroom desk and switched on his laptop. He typed in his password and let the Windows screen start up. He opened his browser and logged on to Facebook. Three new notifications.Nick Stokes wrote on your wall:

"Hey man, you comin' to Talia's pool party? Sounds like it's gonna be pretty good ;)" Greg chuckled softly to himself and tapped in a reply;

"Yeah I was gonna call you later, you wanna hit me up at eight and we can go over?" He hit send and looked at his other notifications;You have been poked by Archie Johnson. Greg rolled his eyes and laughed before clicking "Poke back".Melissa Kaye Sanders added you as a friend.Greg clicked accept friend request to his little cousin Melissa and frowned at her profile picture. (She shouldn't be wearing a dress like that) he thought to himself. One new notification:Nick Stokes commented on your wall post:

"Yeah sure thing man, maybe we can find some cute girls tonight ;) that new girl from San Fran is coming, Sara something? Maybe she's cute :P see ya tonight bro," Greg smiled and logged off. He strolled over to his closet and grabbed his surf shorts and a tight live, laugh, love, t shirt. He stripped off his jeans and underwear and replaced them with the shorts and he pulled off the shirt to put the t shirt on. He looked in the mirror and tousled his brown and blonde streaked hair and half-smiled at his reflection.He turned on his Playstation and settled into a game of Call of Duty. After two hours of playing his iPhone rang. He threw the controller down and grabbed it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Greggo you ready to go man?" Nick sounded excited;

"Sure, lemme just turn the Playstation off and grab my keys" he replied.

"Alright man hurry it up,"Greg switched the TV and Playstation off and grabbed the keys from his dresser and pulled on his sneakers. He headed out the house and saw Nick lent nonchalantly against the lamp post on the sidewalk. He grinned when he saw Greg heading down the driveway.

"Alright, let's go," Nick grinned wider as the two of them walked the three blocks to Talia Jakeman's house. They laughed and joked along the way and stopped outside the big house on Grand Avenue. The tall blonde figure of Talia Jakeman walked down the steps;"Hey you guys, party is just getting started round back, come through,"They walked through to the back yard where a couple of the football team were getting a barbecue going and toasting some burgers and sausages. Some of the girls they recognised from high school were sitting on the edge of the pool, a few were dancing. Greg looked to his left and saw a tall, striking brunette stood by the keg. She had a drink in her hand and was looking a little awkward. Talia looked at Greg and followed his gaze. 

"Oh right you guys haven't met yet," He takes Greg and Nick by the hand over to the brunette who smiles at them both. (Wow her smile is radiant) Greg thought to himself.

"Greg, Nick, this is Sara,"


End file.
